Original Master
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ash learn the truth about Pikachu's past and first trainer which shocks him to know who it is. How will this work if his best pal's first trainer wants him back? Will Ash be able to share his precious pokemon with an enemy? Rest of summary inside


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wish to see Giovanni/Ash oneshot. Ash will be about at least nineteen or so for the sake of this and Giovanni a bit younger then his age in the series.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters since it belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Don't make a profit of this fic.**

Pairing: Giovanni/Ash

Warning: Au, Language, yaoi, ooc, and Oc (mention only)

Letter

Original Master

Summary: Ash learns the truth about Pikachu's past and first trainer which shocks him to know who it is. How will this work if his best pal's first trainer wants him back? Will Ash be able to share his precious pokemon with an enemy? Or will it be just more then that?

* * *

><p>Walking closer to Pallet town, a tall late teen with spike black hair and honey brown eyes smiles a bit only to frown at his first pokemon who just glances in the distances with a sad look in its eyes. He asks softly, "What's wrong buddy?"<p>

"Pi," Pikachu replies to his master hoping it would show he's fine and gives a smile.

Ash frowns a bit knowing something is really up. Maybe Professor Oak would know what's wrong with Pikachu. He hums a soft tune when a strange whistle sound comes from the distance gets the yellow mouse to sit up. Ears twitching in the direction at the sound have the pokemon to be confuse what to do. It sounds like his old master is calling after time away from him. Could he really be coming back for him as he promise? But what of Ash? The mouse listen to the whistle one more time before giving Ash a sad look zooming in the location not paying any attention to his calls.

"Pikachu! Where are you going? Pikachu!" the nineteen year old shouts but his friend and starter pokemon runs further away from him.

Biting his lip, he looks to see the lab is close and then back in the direction where Pikachu disappear out of sight. He runs to the lab as fast his legs could carry him. All he could think of late is his best friend's strange attitude. For the past couple of months the pokemon been sulking no tin the mood to battle. Hell when Team Rocket comes by his thunderbolts seem weak and not completely there. This concern Ash greatly which lead him coming back to his hometown.

"Ash what's wrong?"

He stops in his tracks breathing hard staring at Professor Oak a few minutes then said quickly. "Professor, Pikachu been acting weird for the past couple of months then right now on our way this way a strange whistle sound then he just taken off! What the fu-hell is going on?"

The old man frowns a bit gazing out the door already figuring what's going on. 'Is he coming back for his own starter pokemon which he left and never came back in the time he promise?' He blinks when Ash coughs getting his attention. Giving an apologetic smile, the old man answers, "Ash, there is something I should have mention before but wasn't sure as of yet how to explain. Pikachu use to belong to a trainer but was given back promising he would return for him but the trainer didn't not."

"So I'm not Pikachu's first trainer? Then who is so I can bear that ass into the ground!" Ash snarls feeling hurt not knowing before but more so for his buddy who didn't trust him at first.

"Giovanni," Professor Oak replies softly mentally counting just as Ash howls out.

"WHAT?"

Ash's honey-brown eyes burn with anger as he gazes at the older man whom the Professor sighs softly running a hand through his hair. Oak replies softly, "You can find him in Viridian City. He actually wants to talk to you, Ash, about some things so I hope you can be prepared."

"Fine," Ash said turning around only to be grab by the shoulder, "Yes?"

"Please take this pokemon in this pokeball which came for you from someone I'm not sure about along with this letter," Oak replies handing a letter and a pokeball getting Ash to gulp wondering if its from the same person coming to mind.

Ash nods taking the items gingerly glancing at the pokemon curious but will wait to look at the letter once he has a calm mind. He waves the professor walking down the road that will take him out of Pallet town to Viridian City. Ash didn't stop until he reach Route 1 when he pulls out the letter trying to ignore the shaking pokeball in his pocket. Opening it the familiar handwriting of a past lover and close friend greets his eyes.

_Hey Ashy,_

_I hope you are doing well since we last seen each other in Sinnoh. It seems weird when we last dated but I'm glad we're still friends. I hope you remember my Luciaro I have, right? Well there been an egg came out of the union which hatch but didn't seem to want me as its trainer so I was wondering if you would like to keep it._

_Riolu is the pokemon in the pokeball. The name I've given it is Nuka but you can change it if you wish. Other thing is the little guy hates being in a pokeball so if he's in there it might be shaking around. Don't forget he's still just a baby so he has a lot to learn which I know you can train him well with your ability to sense aura from what you told me._

_I wish you the best of finding someone that love you as I did. So please take care of yourself and don't forget to tell Pikachu I said hi to him._

_Your good friend of Sinnoh,_

_Avery Chase._

Ash smiles remembering the other teen with dark brown hair with red-brown eyes and the sweet smile of his. He pulls out the pokeball tossing it to reveal a little pokemon calling out its name, "Ri, Riolu!"

Riolu stares around with confusion then spots Ash giving him a wary look which the teen appease the young pokemon with a smile. "Hey there little guy," Ash said holding out his hand. "I'm going to be your new trainer. I take it your name is Nuka."

Ash grins seeing the little pokemon nod at the name willing to follow him. He continues on the route with Riolu by his side only stopping from time to time for the little one to catch up obviously interested and scared of its new surroundings. It didn't take long to reach Viridian where the sight of twenty-three year old Giovanni is in front of the pokemon center with Pikachu in his arms scratching him behind the ears whispering something.

Ash stops in his tracks seeing the sight making his heart clench making him look away. Besides him, Riolu stares at his new master carefully then before them. He touches the master's hand in hopes it's comforting but he's still so small and confuse.

He watches the master give him a warm smile whispering, "I'm fine Nuka."

Just hearing Ash's voice, Pikachu looks in the direction. Conflicting emotions follows through his eyes unsure what to do. He's happy his original master is back but what of his new one that love him? He glances at Giovanni hoping he can understand the message. The twenty-three year old stares from the electric mouse to the younger man before him. 'So this is the so called pest those imbeciles have trouble with. He does seem cute enough,' he smirks smugly at the thought.

"Hello Ash," Giovanni said calmly at the younger man smirking earning eyes twitch.

"Hello to you as well, Giovanni," Ash snarls glaring daggers at the man. "Can I have Pikachu back?"

The man raise a brow at the rash answer which he answers back, "I want my pokemon, Pikachu, back. I'll thank you for being there for him."

Ash's eyes widen at the words as he gap with shock. "YOU WANT HIM BACK?" He yells getting the small jackal-like pokemon to snuggle against him as the electric mouse drops his eyes to the ground. Ash shakes his head murmuring, "I don't want you to hear this, Nuka so I'm requesting you go back into your pokeball."

"Ri," The small pokemon nods which gladly return to the ball for a nap.

"A Riolu?" The Team Rocket boss question only to get a dark look which he finds more adorable by the minute. Maybe he should propose his idea. "How about we come up with a solution?"

"What's that?"

The older man smirks slyly answer with promises of pleasure later making the nineteen year old to shiver at the sound of it, "How about we share Pikachu and you can see him if you go out with me."

Ash bites his lips not ready to take another as a boyfriend but glares none the less making his usual rash decision, "Fine."

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu replies in shock staring wide eyes at the raven hair man who doesn't look at him which bugs him more then he ever thought.

Giovanni scratches the yellow mouse's head again murmuring, "Everything will be fine, old friend. Promise."

He waves for Ash to follow him to the Viridian Gym where the nineteen year old calls his mother making up a story he's becoming a gym apprentice to learn more on his road to become a pokemon master. Ash glares at Giovanni after the call but none the less admit he's curious how the man works since it bothers what he did to Pikachu. He nods showing the way to his room where he have no idea of spending some months down the road where Giovanni will work hard to earn his trust and his heart. Will he be able to withhold admitting he loves the gym leader?

* * *

><p>-Six Months later-<p>

Ash grins throwing a rock calling out, "Nuka dodge."

The small pokemon zooms to the left waiting for the next command for training glad with the process it's going through. He smiles hearing the master's praise, "Great job!"

Giovanni watches from the chair typing a bit on his computer staring at the nineteen year old with Pikachu besides him. He sighs wondering how long it would be before Ash does give into what's between them. He smiles at the brief times they move against each other in the hall way feeling the glee of seeing the blush on the younger one's cheeks. Its interesting seeing the training methods he does includes himself which Giovanni never sees other trainers do much of.

Ash tries to ignore the fact Giovanni is near by. His heart beats faster as it have been for the past couple of months. Alright he'll admit he has feelings for the older man despite the many times of activities in the bedroom he doesn't bother to admit it. Why should he try? He'll only be rejected even though his ex-boyfriend now good friend says it's a good thing to happen. Should he just kiss him and see where it goes?

He storms over with this in mind which Riolu raise a brow watching with interest at the next sight. He ignores Pikachu moving besides him curious how far the training is going. The two pokemon watch when Ash kisses Giovanni on the lips murmurs the words, "I love you."

Only to be pulling on the Italian man's lap where he's kiss senselessly. So maybe things are a bit more better which both pokemon go off in the distance where the rest are playing, napping or just in general, relaxing on the nice warm day.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I just own the mention oc and the idea of the nickname for Riolu which seem like a good idea at the time and my cousin and I having a movie fest. Some fluff in the end of adorableness. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
